New Brother
by Baby Dick Grayson-Wayne
Summary: It s a Story about the Bat family and their live (reverse uce is married with talia and they got 9 children,1 dog and 3 cats.Justice League and Young Justice are in here just as Teen Titans. (bad summary please read and R and R)
1. Chapter 1

Name = Alfred Pennyworth

Age = 62+

Born:20th January 1932

Team = Bat family

Secret I.D. = Agent A

Nickname = Al,Alfie,Alf,Pennyworth,A,grandpa,Grandfather

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Ra´s al Ghul

Age = 57+

Born:16th December 1937

Team = League of assassin/Bat family

Secret I.D. = Ra´s al Ghul

Nickname = Ra´s,Grandpa,Grandfather,Al Ghul

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Bruce Wayne

Age = 40+

Born:3rd September 1954

Team = Bat family/Justice League

Secret I.D. = Batman

Nickname = Bats,Mr.B,B-man,Batsy,Brucie,Beloved,B

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Talia al ghul-Wayne

Age = 39+

Born:2nd July 1955

Team = Bat family/League of assassin

Secret I.D. = Batwoman

Nickname = Mrs.B,Tali,BW,B-woman

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Cassandra Wayne

Age = 20+

Born:17th Mai 1994

Team = Bat family

Secret I.D. = Black Bat

Nickname = Cassie,Cass,Blackie,BB

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Terrence Wayne

Age = 18+

Born: 28th August 1996

Team = Bat family/Young Justice

Secret I.D. = Nightwing

Nickname = Night,Terry,Wing,Ter,Big Wing,N,Big T

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Damian Wayne

Age = 16+

Born:7th January 1998

Team = Bat family

Secret I.D. = Renegade

Nickname = Big D,Dami,RG,Demon,Devil

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Stephanie Wayne

Age = 15+

Born:20th March 1999

Team = Bat family

Secret I.D. = Oracle

Nickname = O,Steph,Stephie

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Timothy Wayne

Age = 14+

Born:27th October 2000

Team = Bat family/Teen Titans

Secret I.D. = Red Bat

Nickname = RB,Tim,Timmy,Big Red

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Barbara Wayne

Age = 9+

Born:5th June 2005

Team = Bat family

Secret I.D. = Batgirl

Nickname = BG,Barb,Babs,Bawbawa

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Jason Wayne

Age = 8+

Born:18th February 2006

Team = Bat family/The Outsiders

Secret I.D. = Red Hood

Nickname = RH,Hoodie,Little Red,Jase,Jay,Jay-Jay

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Blaine Wayne

Age = 6+

Born: 13th December 2008

Team = Bat family

Secret I.D. = Sparrow

Nickname = Spar,B,Spawwow

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Richard Wayne

Age = 0+

Born:1th April 2014

Team = Bat family

Secret I.D. = Robin

Nickname = Dick,Dickie,Little D,Dickie-Bird,Birdy,Baby Bird

(* + = For if they get older)


	2. Chapter 2

Name = Artemis Queen

Age = 12+

Born = 4th February 2002

Team = Arrow family/Young Justice

Secret I.D. = Artemis

Nickname = Arty,Arty-farty,Awtemis

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Bart Allen

Age = 13+

Born = 30th June 2001

Team = Speedster family/Young Justice

Secret I.D. = Impulse

Nickname = Imp,I

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Ray Queen

Age = 6+

Born = 24th April 2008

Team = Arrow family/The Outsiders

Secret I.D. = Black Arrow

Nickname = BA,Way,Arrowhead

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Ronny Queen

Age = 6+

Born = 24th April 2008

Team = Arrow family/The Outsiders

Secret I.D. = Arsenal

Nickname = Ron,Ars,A,Big R

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Roy Queen

Age = 5+

Born = 22nd November 2009

Team = Arrow family

Secret I.D. = Speedy (later Red Arrow)

Nickname = RA,S,Woy,Woy-Boy,Little R

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Connor Kent

Age = 10+

Born = 23th January 2004

Team = Super family/Young Justice

Secret I.D. = Superboy

Nickname = Supey,Con,Connew,SB,Supewboy

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Megan Morse

Age = 9+

Born = 19th June 2005

Team = Martian family/Young Justice

Secret I.D. = Miss Martian

Nickname = MM,Meg,Megalicious,Morse

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Wallace Allen

Age = 3+

Born = 15th February 2011

Team = Speedster family/Young justice

Secret I.D. = Kid Flash

Nickname = Wally,Walls,KF,Wall,Wall-man,Wawwy

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Clark Kent

Age = 45+

Born = 25th October 1969

Team = Super family/Justice League

Secret I.D. = Superman

Nickname = Boy Scout,Smallville,S

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Dinah Lance-Queen

Age = 42+

Born = 18th July 1972

Team = Arrow family/Justice League

Secret I.D. = Black Canary

Nickname = D,BC,Canary

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Oliver Queen

Age = 43+

Born = 13th September 1971

Team = Arrow family/Justice League

Secret I.D. = Green Arrow

Nickname = GA,Arrow,Olli

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Iris West-Allen

Age = 41+

Born = 10th May 1973

Team = Speedster family

Secret I.D. = Agent I

Nickname = Mrs.A,I

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Bartholem Allen

Age = 42+

Born = 1st February 1972

Team = Speedster family/Justice League

Secret I.D. = Flash

Nickname = Barry,Bar,F


	3. Chapter 3

It was a rainy day in Gotham City.  
>Terry,Damian,Tim were playing with Jason<br>in the playroom and waited for Barbara,Blaine,Cassandra  
>and Stephanie to take Jason to bed for a nap.<p>

,,I don't wanna go to bed.I'm not *yawn* tyred!''  
>answered Jason sleepy.<p>

,,TODD YOUR BODY SAYS YOUR TIRED SO GO TO BED!''yelled Damian  
>annoyed.<p>

Jason begun to shout and run under the couch as fast as he could.  
>Terry glared at Damian while Tim tried to get Jason away<br>from under the couch.

,,Jase come here.I've got ice-cream for you and we'll play till you'll  
>sleep.I promise.''told Tim to Jason.<p>

Now came Jason from under the couch and looked angry at Damian  
>Then Jason looked at Tim and waited for a sorry from Damian.<br>Tim went to Jason and tried to get Jason stop shouting.  
>It took a while untill Jason stopped shouting.<p>

Jason gave a signal with his hands to be picked up by Tim and layed his body  
>against Tims chest.<br>Now Damian saw how Jason reacted and felt guilty for yelling.

,,I apologize Todd.I didn't mean to make you upset I only wanted to make  
>you sleep before you collaps.''explained Damian in a gruffle voice that everyone<br>knew.

Jason nodded and went to play again.  
>First he played Batman and Robin and then he went to the big stuff bear that was<br>two times smaler than him.  
>It was only a few minutes when Jason felt asleep with the bear by his chest.<br>Terry went to Jason and carried him into the bed and tucked him in.

It was now 1 a.m. and Bruce (40) came with Talia (39) home from a party that  
>only for parents was.<br>Talia came in and Bruce looked over the house to see if everything was still in peace.

,,BOYS COME DOWN WE NEED TO TALK!''yelled Bruce happy.

Jason had never heared Bruce shout happyly and runned as fast as he could  
>down to Talia and Bruce.<p>

,,What's wrong Father and Mother?I never heared you scream exept when something  
>was wrong or when you were having a new kid.''said Daimian confused.<p>

,,I know you love making orders and you too, mom,...but THIS is not like you at all!''explained  
>Jason with a questioning look.<p>

,,Boys,...I think that you all should sit want to tell you guys something that we  
>wanted to keep from you all a little longer,but it can't stay secret all must...''told Talia,<br>but in the end trailed she off with pain in her voice.

,,What your Mouther tries to say is that she's ... pregnant and that you gonna have in a little  
>while another brother or sister, so she has to take it easy and you all have to be quiet and<br>helping your you all understand?''explained Bruce with a smile.

The boys nodded and begun to run around and did strange.  
>Bruce took Talia to bed and let her sleep in peace.<p>

,,Boys up to bed all of us can talk about it tomorrow and about some other things too.'',told Bruce his  
>sons.<p>

Bruce and Talias sons did what they were told and went to bed.  
>The next morning,Tim had to go to the titans and Terry to Bloodheaven.<br>Jason and the girls told the Young Justice and the Justice League whats happening by their house  
>and why it takes long before Batman and Batwoman were back and doing missions.<br>They all understood and the Bat family were set offline for missions that took too long.

Flash and Green Arrow looked around the room, cause everyone yelled or runned away. Even some muttered about another Bat that's going to have angry issues and going to tell Batman about their awesome pranks.

Suddenly went the Zeta Beam off and said:,,Reconize: Artemis A-05, (I don't know their numbers so these are my own) Reconize: Speedy A-02,Reconize:Arsenal A-03,Reconize:Black Arrow A-04,Reconize: Impulse A-06,Reconize: Kid Flash A-01,Reconize: Nightwing B-08,Reconize:Black Bat B-09,Reconize:Renegade B-07."

,,FLASH, ARROW! YOU CAN'T GIVE ME BABYSITTING DUTY! I'M THE SON OF BATMAN AND BATWOMAN! I COMMAND YOU TO TAKE YOUR CHILDREN OFF OF ME OR I'LL THROW THEM OFF OF ME!",yelled Renegade angry.

Black Bat sight and said:,,It's getting late.C'mon guys,we'll go home now and the League can explain to uncle Flash and uncle Green Arrow why your in such a you tomorrow, Justice League."


	4. Chapter 4

**I think that I never did tell that I didn't own any Character ,cause if I did own them,Dick would be the youngest. ,, ..."= speaking out loud ,...' = thinking ,**_Hi__**' = Miind link ,**_**Hi'**** = Bat communication**

**Have fun reading!**

In the middle of the night on April first,Talia shaked Brucee while wispering:,,Bruce, the Baby 's up."

Bruce groaned before the words sunk in. Bruce jumped out of bed and changed as fast as he could in his clothes before he carried Talia bridal-style to their car.

,,Hold on honey,we're almost there don't worry,we'll make it.",said Bruce with a little panic in his voice.

Bruce broke all the laws and arrived at the hospital in 15 minutes.

Bruce took the phone and went to call Alfred. Bruce just thought :,I went with Talia 8 times to the hospital for a child of ours and still I panic!"

,,The house of the Waynes may I help you?",asked Alfred.

,,Alfred.I'm at the Baby's comming,could you take the Kids here after they woke up?",asked Bruce a little paniced.

Alfred took a deep breath before he said:,,Oh my ... Of course,sir.I will take the young Masters and Mistresses AFTER a nice Master Ra's already there?"

,,Oh my god,Alfred! We forgot to tell Ra's that he gets another grandchild.I'll see you !",yelled Bruce scared.

Bruce dialed Ra's number and waited to hear his voice.

,,Ra's al Ghul do I owe this phone call in the middle in the night?I hope it's .",said Ra's

Bruce gulped and said:,,Uhm ... Ra's you need too come to the hospital NOW! Thalia needs everyone here and I don't want to get skinned alive by your daughter because you didn't come."

There was a minut silence before Rs's asked:,,What happened?Who did it?"

,,Uhm ... Well I did see,she's ...euh ...pregnent again.",said Bruce nervously.

Another minute past before Ra's said:,,I'm there in a few minutes."

The phone were disconnected and Bruce went back to the screaming Thalia.

,,Hush 're going to make did it already 8 times.",said Bruce in a soothing tone.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx1 hour laterxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_  
><strong>

The crying from a baby filled the room when there came Alfred with their children and after them Ra's.

,,You'll get hunted by me if you ever forget me to say if you get another child.",said Ra's with a stern tone but it softened when he saw a little Baby wrapped in a blue blancket.

The Baby looked smaller than Jasons teddy bear.

,,What's the Baby?",asked Ra's uncertain.

Thalia smiled and said:,,It's a healhy 's only 1.2 feet tall and has now the record as smallest Baby and he weights 91,7 Ounce."

Ra's nodded but a little smiled crawled up on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Dear readers,followers and friends,**

**I wanted to tell you that I'll go on with the story on ****_Bat family random shots._**

**If you want to read other stories, they also are in there.**

**I'm sorry for not updating but I can't concentrate on 1 story and get little by little the other stories together.**


End file.
